Never let him see The Damage
by xthebigbluebox
Summary: The Doctor meets River again in manhattan, the weeping angels are predators and are closing in on them protagonists. Story contains some arguements but mostly romance and angst. Main pairing is Doctor/River.


"You got your wrist out," The Doctor exclaimed to River,

"So where is he?" Amy asked, before River could reply.

"Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?" The Doctor yelled friskily.

"If it was that easy I'd get you to do it." River was quite annoyed and having trouble to concentrate.

"But how do you get your wrist out without breaking it?" I tried finding a way to answer, but I couldn't make a very reasonable answer. And damn, my wrist hurt like hell.

"You asked I did, problem?" I emphasized the saying of problem.

The Doctor put a happy face, his funny chuckle and said I just changed the future.

Smirking, "its called marriage honey, now hush, I'm working." I said, busily.

I couldn't let him now, I could not let him know that I actually broke my wrist and made a small scream, which was probably inhearable down in the cellar, I needed to be strong for The Doctor, I was a pond after all. But I wasn't all just like Amy, who was strong and brave; I took on my father's emotional side as well.

The Doctor sat down at the peek of the staircase with Amy, "Shes good 'ey, have you noticed? Really, really good." The Doctor looked impressed, exactly how I wanted him to be. I tried looking as best as I can, but my wrist felt sore and aching, just as painful as the time the teselecta attacked me in Berlin. While breaking my wrist, I also pretty much badly hurt my hand too.

I noticed the beeping on my travelling device, "Ahh, where ever it is it's within a few blocks, there's a car out front, should we steal it?" I turned back and expressed my joy that I finally figured where Rory was.

"Show me!" The Doctor ran and grabbed my hand, oh great. It was my broken wrist hand. I groaned and it hurt so bad, I looked down and knew he was looking at my hand. There was blood trickling down like raindrops, with other bad marks. The blood fell near my ring, which The Doctor gave to me after we got married.

The Doctor looked up to me, and looked at him. We glanced at each other, I was inhaling and trying to not feel the pain, but in doing so I just felt even worse. He looked at me in a way he never did before, his facial expression said 'You lied to me, River.' I didn't want him to think I wasn't strong, and I am, and I was a bit angry at Amy as she did have to read the bit in the book where The Doctor breaks my wrist.

The Doctor thought I was unfit to use my devices because I was injured, I sat at the end of the staircase, my head turned to the right rail. The Doctor came and sat next to me, leaving no space between us. He cupped his hands and turned to the floor, "Why did you lie to me?" He finally spoke, I moved my head to the left and answered him.

"When ones in love with an ageless god, who insists on the face of a twelve year old, one does one's best to hide the damage." I looked at the right of the ceiling, just passing The Doctor in the corner of my eye. The Doctor pulled his body up, and held my hand, slowly and cautiously. "It must hurt, come here." My head instantly fell to the floor, I felt absolutely painful. I mean, The Doctor could've prevented my broken wrist event, whilst looking at a weeping angel it is stone, and there are chemicals that destroy stone, I could've been released, but I had to be strong. Not think of alternatives.

"Yes, the wrist is pretty bad too." At the wake of my eye, I saw The Doctor look at me, but I stared in front of me, than moved my eyes quickly to the ground.

The Doctor, holding my hand in his right one, placed his left hand on top of my sore hand, which looked awfully damaged. I looked down and saw what he was doing. He was using his regenerative powers to heal it.

I gasped at first, while looking at what he was doing. "No, no, no you stop that, stop that." I finally moved my eyes and head level height to him. "Stop it." While I looked in to his eyes, my emerald eyes to his ocean blue ones. I never stared at The Doctor like this. He was wasting his regenerative energy on me, he was making me look weak, but I just didn't want him to care and waste what he could use to heal on himself. I cared for his safety no matter what, and I didn't want him to wastefully use his healing abilities on me.

I finally looked down upon my newly-healed hand and wrist. "There you go," The Doctor pulled my hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss. "How's that?" he questioned me. I snapped out of my dreamy eye phase and talked once more. "Well, let's see shall we." I fiddled with my hand, no pain, no game.

I slapped him, I could see he hurt, which made me surprisingly happy, but I sealed that feeling away quickly, it made me feel like the person I was when about to kill The Doctor in Berlin, when I was the crazy psychotic murderer.

"ahhh!" The Doctor yelled when I hit him. "That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy, nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot!" I never really yelled at The Doctor liked that. "River!" The Doctor yelled back towards me.

"Ohh, you embarrassed me!" I got up and starting storming out to the front door, luckily all the locks were undone, as there was so many. Amy looked at me, it must be some awkward for her, her best friends who are married along with one of them being her daughter, is one situation no body likes to deal with.

I was already outside, near the black cab. I never really cry, but right now I really wanted too. But I knew Amy would come on, I wish I could've locked the door when I came out, but I didn't. And it obviously was too late, as Amy had already came out, I heard the door open.

"Ok, why did you lie." Amy exclaimed. I prepared myself to answer, my back still at Amy. "Never let him see the damage," She came up and held me by the back, she always was a great-at-consoling mother.

I turned and looked towards her, "And never, ever, let him see you age, he doesn't like endings..." Amy looked at me in a comforting and understanding way.

Little did I know, that The Doctor inside the building, was at the foot of the staircase, looking downwards, heartbroken to the experience and event he shared between him and I.

Suddenly The Doctor rushed out and called us. "Got it! He's at a place called Winter Quay, yes, the car, lets go!" He was speaking now as if everything was alright now. But when we both entered the car, he looked at me, I was going to drive, no, not because I was a female going to drive, but trying to make sure that my hand and wrist had successfully healed.

After checking on me, and Amy noticing the fast and quick moment that happened, we drove off, following my device's directions.

I couldn't hold the two devices at the same time as drive, so The Doctor held it for me. I looked up to him, my face saying 'forgive me.' and he answered in a silent nod, and a slight grin.


End file.
